


You don't have to be so perfect

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Mostly fluffy, Confessions, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kidge Winter Event 2017, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: After figuring out his feelings and with one look from Pidge, Keith knew how deep he really was in.





	You don't have to be so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A little late with this prompt but I'm happy that I managed to get this done. Happy New Years!!
> 
> Prompt Used: Dancing in the Snow

Sometimes Keith wished he was better at responding with sudden confessions and emotions like he was with his sword in the heat of battle.

Watching how carefully his voice was dipping Keith almost stopped abruptly; this wasn’t the time to shiver and flee. The increase of his cheeks coloring in embarrassment wasn’t comfortable either. It had happened again. The sight of a small crowd coming over to catch him off guard was the last thing he wanted to deal with. With the best of his abilities (and it was sorely lacking) he coughed most of his uncertainties from the figurative window.

He wore his best sympathetic expression and hoped that he didn’t sound like an insensitive jerk. The look he received was as expected, but it still hurt to know that he inadvertently caused damage to another. The awkwardness of his rejection skimmed the air, even when the person that confessed left the area. It was heavy in the way that Keith didn’t know how to feel, relieved? Horrible? All he knew was that he was stuck in the middle of wishing he wasn’t aware of the stiffness of his body when he thought back to his own feelings.

But what else was he supposed to have done, lie to their face and himself? He had been honest to them, there were no feelings that cross into his own and was mutual. It was like he was in a one-way street and they were driving in the opposite direction while making a U-turn to try to get in his lane. It was stifling to have this kind connection with most people he had to deal with. His comrades, acquaintances, and few close friends were easier to maintain.

However, it seemed like Keith was driving into new roads. Ones that had steeper angles and more sudden speed bumps disrupting his pace. It was troublesome because it aligned itself with his own epiphanies surrounding his new development of interest regarding Pidge.

There was no romance brewing.

No matter how many times Lance thought he read between the supposed lines Keith had with Pidge. Under most circumstances, he had thought he was able to convey his aloof coyness with minimal effort. That and he got better at hiding his crush on her with his stoic and quiet conversations he shared with her. His heart may have been toppled by his persistence of keeping it platonic but he made it his mission to not come off as a complete mushy dork around her. Which was probably why he was frustrating himself when he only comprehended at how stupid he really was being.

It wouldn't matter how many hours or days passed, he was sure his feelings wouldn't disappear that quickly. There may have been more pressing issues to deal with but if Keith was going to be honest he didn't want to forgo all his feelings away. Not when he knew his crush would eventually come to light. It would, it was called having Lance around playing matchmaker. And Keith was open season.

The problem with confessing was the timing and willingness to be put out there for rejection or acceptance. Which the two moods were nothing but constant companions. He'd always had that fear of being rejected because he couldn't find a way to fit in. In most cases, he was fine being different, but he couldn't deny that one part of himself that wanted to be accepted. Falling in love was the same, he found Pidge’s reaction towards his affection to be frightening.

That was why it was hard to pinpoint when it was okay to open himself up. There was always a mission to go to, a meeting to attend and his nerves shooting him down when she spared a glance at his direction. Keith may have been considered one the best pilots out there and a great fighter but, he was not that calm to pour out his feelings out in the open like Lance was when he sported a flirty grin and pick-up lines being thrown out with self-assurance when he saw a pretty girl. He didn’t even think that the day of him confessing would even approach him all too soon.

But it did.

She came up to find him one random day, there were no pressing missions to take or diplomatic meetings to go to. Her glowing face was enough for him to agree to anything. It was a little unnerving when he first realized at the extent he would go to keep Pidge smiling.

“Are you free this afternoon?”

She had a knitted hat under her helmet, which was oddly curious for him to have noticed it this late after their brief ride out from the castle walls and inside her lion. The suspension of their destination was only half a distraction when he figured quickly that it would only be the two of them for their little trip. When she edged off her helmet he saw the fabric he remembered Hunk purchased last week when they both went together to the space mall.

“Nice hat.”

Pidge snorted, “Thanks.” One hand thumbed over the beanie. Then she grinned back at his very colorful knitted fingerless gloves he was sporting over his armor. “Nice gloves, though, isn’t it a little unnecessary with the suit.”

He pulled them close to his face, “They bring out my eyes.”

“I can see that.”

After a few more side comments Keith started to scan the planet Pidge landed in. There was an abundant height of snow in the sky and ground, the cold air was biting his exposed face. The white winter land was a nice sight after all the missions he had non-stop. It was a break with its calm atmosphere too as he could tell that they were in a secluded section, it almost felt like they were back home on Earth.

“Wow.”

Pidge smiled at him, “I know right! When I came across this planet I remembered that you said you liked this kind of stuff. So…” she gestured to the snow, “I had to go and take you here myself since you’ve been in a lot of missions lately and I thought this could be a fun day, you know.”

His stammered laugh was all he manage when Pidge started to twirl and grab pockets of snow. It didn’t take long for a snow fight to be ensued. With all their hours, they spent on training it was fun to watch how far Pidge got with her dodging, and hits she was able to make against him. In the end, Keith won out of his own competitive spirit. When they were laying down Pidge looked over to his face with a content face.

“Have you ever danced in the snow?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders, “I lived in the desert most of my life. So, this is technically my first time for anything snow related.”

Her shocked face was hilarious and adorable, even more so when her first instinct was to grab his hands and pull him further away from their lions. She snaked her arms around his neck as she kept swaying them in some offbeat rhythm. The inconsistency and terrible dance moves made it more endearing. He enjoyed how Pidge was so carefree around him. That right now he was able to keep this proximity without it being inappropriate.

The snow was still gently falling, the sound of the dancing (but really, they were just glorified erratic stomping) made Keith snort out loud.

It had felt so good to feel the vibration run through his body. As well, to have Pidge giggle with him as she demonstrated her best impression of how her dad danced for her mom. The cold weather be damned. Keith was just happy that he got to see this side of her. It had been days (weeks) since they were able to relax like this. And to have his few moments of bliss with her like this was only perfect.

Surprisingly after their wacky stomping she began to move more with grace. Her posture began to be taller and more precise. She easily converted their awkward swaying to an acceptable waltz with her coaching him in the basics. When he asked how she knew how to dance so well all she replied with was an antidote of her asking and later convincing Matt to learn how to dance when they were younger. Their dancing was more intimate, time felt so slow as she looked at him and he was sure he was biting his lips.

He wasn’t sure who incited the first kiss; Keith was just grateful that it was mutual. Especially, when he opened his eyes to a blushing Pidge who was centimeters away pulled him back for another.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank-you for the love and support. (*≧∀≦*)


End file.
